Irohide's Secret part II
by beesting08
Summary: what ever happened to his secret? Did Prime punish him for it? Did he kick him off the autobot team? or is the truth all to more horrible! gasp! sequel to ironhide's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The big bad mech has a soft spot!

Sequel to Ironhide's secret

Disclaimer: don't own

Read and review people!

O0O

All was quiet in the room. Ironhide had laid down on his recharge birth. Starting up his stasis routine he played soft music. After a half hour he was fast into recharge. The day had been a long one, fighting deceptacon's, saving the planet… again! He deserved some good rest.

Then a little black figure crept up to his recharging form. The agile creature leapt onto the broad black chest of its victim. Slinking low it put one paw out to Ironhide's face and patted his faceplate. Meowing in a morbid tone he continued to swat at his face until he got a response. The response it got was not the one it wanted.

Leaping from its perch as Ironhide sat up abruptly canon charged. Seeing the offending thing was just Ambush the large mech scolded his pet.

"Ambush no! Go play with Cotton, or Blurr. Preferably Blurr that way you will annoy the twins at the same time."

Ambush jumped up onto the mech's lap and rubbed against a side panel. Purring all the while. Reaching down to stroke the black cat that was seeking attention he succeeded in grabbing air. Ambush easily danced out of his reach and pounced on his cannon. Skittering across the recharge birth he sunk low on his haunches waiting for a response.

Ironhide reached up and quickly darted out a hand to his pesky pet. Ambush's eyes grew huge at the prospect of a chase. Dodging away he only succeeded in having to jump off the recharge birth. This to the utter satisfaction of Ironhide, laying back down he turned on classical music. Chirping to his cat he told him to go sleep with cotton on the old tire in the corner. The cat disappointed at not getting more attention went out to seek some else where.

Sideswipe sat petting Blurr the little fireball of energy both he and Sunny had adopted after the whole kitten fiasco. The orange cat rolled on his back purring the whole while, soaking up the attention. Ever since he accidentally entered Sunny's Spark casing he had a perpetual puffed up look. Picking up the purring bundle he rose from his spot at a table in the mess hall.

Reaching to get a cup of energon for him self, he also snagged a kitty energon for his little friend. The mess had started stocking kitten energon once Optimus had declared it ok to keep the animals. The adoption had really turned out to be beneficial to the Autobots. The cats had an innate six sense of approaching danger, not to mention taking out the carbon rats that plagued the base.

O0O

Optimus prime sat at his desk, his large legs propped up on his desk. Looking at a data pad of the day's report he thought absently of things he needed to do. Magnet came into his office in a lazy stroll. The multicolored tabby sat down and looked up at Optimus. Optimus looked down at the small feline then returned to his data pad. Magnet stared to howl until Prime leaned down to pick up the fury animal and plop him down on his desk.

Magnet seeing a positive response proceeded to play with the wires on Optimus' leg and even jumped up on the tires attached to his leg. Optimus wiggled his leg a bit to get the pesky cat off.

"Magnet, please leave I have much work to accomplish." He stated to the cat whom merely laid down low next to one of the tires.

Sighing Optimus returned to the work at hand, only to have Magnet tackle his tire. The cat was on top of the tire chewing and clawing at it, as if it were deceptacon. Smiling he came up with an idea. Releasing a strut in his leg the tire began to roll back with the weight of the cat on it. The cat seeing its plight stopped attaching the tire and began to walk up the tire. This only caused the tire to move more. Before he knew it the cat was running on the tire as if it were a kitty Nordic-tract.

Prime sat there watching the scene unfold giving in to the humor he gave a laugh. Reaching for the cat he picked it up and petted the beast while holding it in the palm of his hand. Once he deemed the cat to have sufficient attention he once again turned his attention to his work. Occasionally giving a chuckle at what he had seen.

O O O O O 

Author's note: ok people I have no idea where I'm going with this sequel. So you will need to help me out and give me ideas! Please help. Thanks, and a happy thanksgiving to you all!


	2. GASP!

OOOOOKAYYYY

Well this chapter is brought to you by the following fans… figgster, flamingmarsh, julielulie, fae child19, bluebird soaring, and OptimusXelita4ever. May you all enjoy!

As always please R&R! Oh and I still don't own this, I really don't see why us fans need to say this, kinda obvious if ya ask me.

O0O0oooooo

"Purrrrrr, purrrrrrr, purrrrrr" is all that Ratchet could get out of Rex his little black and white fuzz ball. The kitten had found a nice niche in Ratchets armor right where his neck met his shoulder armor. While he tried to get the creature out of his joint with out squishing him all he got was the overzealous animal purring. Rex thought it was the best attention in the world, when Ratchet would try to grab him by the scruff he would rub his shoulder plating and lazily bat the offending hand.

Sighing with regret Ratchet picked up a large squirt bottle and aimed it at the cat.

"You asked for this Rex, I have asked you repeated to move and you refuse to be caught."

The Auto medic then proceeded to drench the cat until he scampered off and out of his joint. The cat landed on a near by work counter and looked at Ratchet with a demonic glower.

"Now do not give me those evil looks." Ratchet quipped, "It was you who disobeyed."

The cat simply seemed to ignore the medic and licked itself down, making sure the medic could observe the obscene butt licking.

"Disgusting! And the humans of this planet let you creatures lick their faces after you have cleaned your purging gasket! Come on maybe I can teach you something useful, like scratching the twins' paint instead of my filament replacers."

With that the medic picked up the irate Rex and walked out of the med bay. Once outside the doors he flipped a sign to say 'back in 5 breems'. Walking down the hall and towards the rec room, he didn't notice the little black figure dart into his bay via kitty door.

O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0

Slinking quietly into the med bay Ambush was like a panther stalking its prey, however this kitten had no prey but causing trouble. His black form blended into the shadows perfectly. Jumping up onto a stool, the size of a table to him, he used his claws to climb up a rag hanging on a hook. Once on top of the counter he observed the things in which to play.

The play area was huge! Small bolts lay in a box waiting for him to scatter them. Wires lay coiled up creating a perfect spot to hide, tools lay in a neat row ready to be disheveled. Ambush began his grand début on the med bay by scattering a box of bolts half way across the room.

Darting like a cheetah he chased after bolts that went astray and batted or clawed them into submission. After growing bored of those he worked on pouncing on the tools that were neatly aligned.

Pouncing on a wrench he wrestled the evil thing, kicking it with his back claws while bear hugging the top. Rolling across the counter he almost fell off but recovered with a frantic scramble letting his prey fall to the floor with a loud clang. Once he was on the counter he gave a quick lick to smooth out his fur. Then a noise in the med bay caught his attention.

O0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blurr ran around Sunny in his alt form, and then pounced on the hood with a thunk. The car revved its engine and shot forward a little. This causing the little cat to hunker down and dash off, the Lamborghini sat there then turned his wheels and slowly crept forward towards the cat.

Blurr saw this and scurried away and batted the car's back tire. Racing off he exited the rec room. Once in the hall he crept around the corner of the doorway. Seeing the cars were not suspecting he slinked in. getting ready to pounce on Sideswipe he was distracted by a rat running across the floor next to Sunny.

Sunny transformed and yelled out, "Sides! There's a carbon rat! Kill it man!"

"No way! You kill it you big sparkling!" Sideswipe called back, giving Blurr a sideways look.

"I cant! Ill get organic stuff all over me!" Sunny complained, "kill it! Come on you like attacking things, ATTACK!"

"Nope." Sides replied.

Suddenly an orange blur was seen racing toward Sunny and the carbon rat. Blurr grabbed the rat and rolled on the floor biting and kicking the rat. Once the thing didn't move anymore he got up with pride and pranced to Sunny. Laying the dead thing at his giant feet Blurr sat down and licked a paw while looking up at Sunny.

"By Primus, Sunny. Did Blurr just attack on command?" Sideswipe said with awe.

"I think he did." Sunny said with confusion.

Ratchet, who was in the corner trying to teach a reluctant Rex when to scratch on command with an old wire, came over to the duo.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet asked, "I have been trying for 3 breems now to get Rex to scratch on command. It does not seem to be a trainable thing."

"I didn't train him." Sunny stated, "he saw the rat near me and me screaming to attack and kill. Then next thing he has the body at my feet."

"Fascinating! Well at any rate we must dispose of this body before decomposition sets in. I believe praising Blurr would also be beneficial." Ratchet said

"Eww I'm not touching it!" Sides said with disgust, "that's gross, I don't touch dead things, not that I'm afraid of mess, that's just fraggen gross!"

"Sides! I have an idea, Blurr, dispose!" Sunny pointed at the dead animal. He got no response or recognition. "Well it was worth a try."

"Ha, ill dispose of it. I'm used to dead bodies." Ratchet huffed, picking up the rat and left followed by Rex.

O0oo0o0o00o0o00o0

The silver spindly creature slunk and skittered across the floor of the med bay. Looking around with several optics it jabbered to itself, all the while Ambush watched from his spot in the coiled wires. The black felines eye's were huge as he followed the others movements with his head.

The creature slowly skittered across the cement floor toward the counter where Ambush was on. Ambush waited with haunches tensed. The creature came closer; Ambush wiggled his little cat butt. The thing was right below the counter; Ambush crept out of his hiding keeping low. Then once the thing was about to jump up on the counter he pounced.

The thing was not like the wrenches or bolts it had claws too. Ambush suddenly had to fight for his life with the invader. Biting and clawing with his paws he yowled and hissed at the opponent. The piercing cries reached out into the hall, causing alarm to go threw the Autobots.

Ratchet entered still holding the dead rat, Rex jumped out of his grasp and onto the floor. On the floor was a sparking and dismembered body of frenzy. The thing was still online and jabbering to itself. Rex saw the thing try to get up and attacked with scratches. Once done he walked over to where the still from of Ambush lay, licking his comrade he meowed and lay down next to him purring. Ratchet looked in shock at the animal that had taken down frenzy. Blood was coating the dark fur on the cat, scanning he feared the worst.

O0o0oo00o0o0o00

Authors note: ahahahaa cliffhanger! Will Ambush live or die? The cats can kill on command! Ya my comp decided to die over break so thus no chappy for a while, plus my imagination cells were being lazy. Special thanks to my beta figgster! (Yes you are a beta now, whahahh I shall put you in a tinny cut [Figgster's note: I do believe it should be 'tiny cup', that is all. and call you squishy! Whahhaha) no really I don't put betas in a cup, that's just mean I give them a nice sized home. R &R!!


	3. Chapter 3 but in reality its 4 oops!

Chapter 4 Attach!!

Disclaimer: don't own!

Warning: Lang knowing me  
R&R please!

Thanks to my beta.

O0o0o0o

Ratchet walked into the hall outside the med bay. His faceplates weary from the long hours spent operating on Ambush. With sagging shoulders he informed the waiting bunch.

"I have done all I can, but the damage was to much to fix-" Ironhide suddenly cut him off.

"What you couldn't save him! He's, he's!" the black mech got up from his spot on the floor and barged past a protesting medic and into the med bay.

The weapons specialist looked at the small animal lying on a too large of a table. A light hung from the ceiling casting a bright beam onto Ambush. The small cat had tubes running out of him, and bandages wrapped around his torso and hind legs. The mech approached the table and had his knee struts give way. Crashing down onto the floor he reached out a finger to gently stroke his little prodigy.

"Oh Ambush, why did you have to take on Frenzy. You're so fragile and you don't have training. I should have warned you to stay away from little creatures like him." The large mech's face creased in what looked like pure agony as he stroked his pet.

Ratchet quietly snuck in and stood behind Ironhide. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke in a soft voice.

"He will recover from the sedative in an hour. He just had to have his hind leg replaced with a metal rod."

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet with bewilderment. The comprehension not setting in that his little Ambush had survived. His bewilderment soon turned into anger as he looked behind the doc to see Sunny snickering.

"And what do you think is so funny?" he roared getting up and stomping towards the golden mech.

"Your face Hide! It was priceless; you really do care for things! I think it's cute." Sunny said as he retreated holding a bandaged Blurr in his hand.

"Why you! You knew the whole time!" Ironhide bellowed, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Hide! Stop, you must be quiet around Ambush while he recovers. In the mean time I have asked WheelJack to make armor for Ambush and Blurr. They seem to want to be part of our patrol." Ratchet said with humor.

Ironhide simply turned back to Ambush and waited talking to his friend.

O0oo0o0o0

Months later Ambush and Blurr had there very own kitty-sized armor. The armor was attached to a vest that would strap on the torso and around the legs. The silver scales gleamed off the cats making them look like a medieval animal. Ambush fit in perfectly with his armor. He moved like a stealthy ninja as he ran over the obstacle course. Blurr on the other hand had his orange fur sticking out on every angle and between scales. Making him look more like a mangy rat as he ran around.

The obstacle course Ironhide himself had constructed, the obstacles ranged from boards at different elevations, to pipes to run through, or even dilapidated building parts. The cats were instructed via Cybertronian to avoid the hazards and run to the finish. The training at first had consisted of the cats sniffing and lounging about, until a well-placed missile was launched at them.

The training continued until the duo acted like a well-oiled elbow strut. Ironhide took Ambush out on patrol with him, as did Sunny with Blurr. The last thing the deceptacon's expected was to have a fierce scaled cat attach them.

O0o0o0o0

Author's note: ok people thanks for the R&R! This story is finished I just lost imagination for it, I need to focus on my book, and the next semester will not allow me to write more for it. So I hope you enjoyed! If any of you want to pick up the story from here feel free to.

Special thanks to my BETA figgster.


End file.
